


Kiss On Me

by BlackWave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, casual kisses, criminal lack of Louis, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWave/pseuds/BlackWave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6856.html?thread=8208840#t8208840">this</a> kinkmeme prompt. </p><p>The least faithful contemporary retelling of 'Goldilocks' ever. (Niall is Goldilocks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Everything About You_ by One Direction

Niall will be the first to admit he's had too many drinks. He's having a bit of trouble judging the angle the floor's at at any given moment and he has to hold on to the wall for support as he moves down the corridor. 

The corridor's not so bad, but the rest of the house is hot and crowded. Louis throws the best parties but he knows too many people and Niall can hardly breathe in the crush. Louis is going to trash the place before he's even really moved in. 

A girl floats past and pats him on the head. It feels like congratulations on getting this far, and Niall reckons he deserves a break. He slumps against the wall and lets his eyes close. He's just going to rest here for a moment and-  
Something wet soaks into his thigh and he jerks awake. He'd forgotten he was holding that cup. He drinks what's left, because he doesn't want to spill anything on himself again, and carefully puts the cup on the floor.

Crouching is difficult, so he has to sit for a bit.

There are pointy shoes next to him and someone says, from way above, "Are you alright there, Niall?"

He's ok. He doesn't look up because he doesn't like how that feels. "I'm ok," he says, and the feet move away.

He was meant to be going outside. 

Niall's getting gingerly to his feet, arms out for balance, when someone grabs him by the wrist and hauls him upright. He lurches forward and knocks into a solid body. 

"Hi there!"

Liam grins at him, eyes shiny and excited in a way that means he's been giving into peer pressure.

"Hey Liam." Niall shuffles forward and bumps into Liam again. He's like a wall. Niall tucks himself against Liam's chest and leans into him. He needs to rest his eyes. 

"You alright, Nialler?" Liam sounds amused. Niall nods, rubbing his cheek against Liam's shirt. Then he realizes Liam might just think he's cuddling him, so he says, belatedly, "Yes."

Liam laughs and fiddles with his hair. Niall tries to swat at him but he's too slow because Liam's hand isn't there anymore, it's resting hot on his hip-

"You're all wet."

Niall's brain stutters to a halt and he can't help but glance down, because wait what- Oh. Liam's talking about his trousers. That's fine then.

He waves a hand dismissively and somehow hits Liam in the nose. "I spilled my drink. Sorry about your face."

"It's ok," says Liam and Niall wants to fit the curve of his own smile over Liam's, see if they match up. He edges closer, so that they're pressed right up against each other, and he tries to slot a foot between Liam's but it's not working for him so he just leaves it as it is.

"You're standing on my foot," says Liam, but Niall ignores him in favor of planting a slightly off-center kiss on his lips. Liam smiles and copies Niall, only with more accuracy.

"Show off." 

His other hand moves to Niall's hip and he's holding tight with both hands, holding Niall steady, which Niall really appreciates given he can't currently do that himself. And Niall's tugging on Liam's shirt, forcing him to bend a little because Niall's still a bit shorter than Liam, maybe all that underage drinking stunted his growth, maybe if he'd lived a sober life like Liam he'd be the one leaning down- 

-but then Liam's tongue is in his mouth, interrupting, and ok that's good but- 

Niall lets out a little _mpphp!_ of distaste and pulls away, face scrunched up. "Your mouth is disgusting. What have you been drinking?"

Liam pouts. "Louis made me something."

"What was in it?" Niall's not sure he wants to know.

"Bourbon and gin. And beer. It wasn't very good, so I added lemonade."

Niall mock heaves and makes himself laugh and then vomits for real all over Liam's shoes.

Liam would make an excellent boyfriend. He takes Niall up to the bathroom and ok, he's mostly cleaning his own shoes, but he makes Niall rinse out his mouth several times and hands him a bottle of mouthwash he's found in the cabinet with the instruction to keep gargling, so Niall can't really complain. 

He spits blue liquid into the sink and knocks back another capful.

*

Harry's sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table. He looks like a crashed out daddy long legs, in his black skinny jeans and jumper. Niall flops down next to him.

"Hi."

"Hi Niall. Enjoying the party?"

Niall shrugs. Best not to dwell on the past. "It's ok."

Harry laughs a bit and Niall's not sure what he's laughing at, but he grins anyway. 

"Liam left me to go and do irresponsible things with Lou."

"Did he?" Harry pats Niall on the cheek. "There there."

"You're not paying attention," accuses Niall, and it's true. Harry's unfocused, looking over Niall's shoulder.

"Sorry," says Harry, "I'm waiting for a beer." He licks his lips and Niall wants to do that too. He puts his hands on Harry's thighs and he leans in, flicks his tongue across Harry's bottom lip and gently bites down. 

Harry bites back, hard. He pats at his leg and pulls at Niall's thigh with the other hand. Niall obligingly scrambles into Harry's lap and Harry's mouth is on him again.

He exhales hot against Harry's lips and then they're kissing with open mouths. It's a little weird because Niall got through a good half bottle of mouthwash so he can't really feel his own tongue and there's a strange tingling, but it's good anyway.

Right up until the part where there's hair in his mouth. Harry gags on his own vanity and Niall splutters. 

"You need a haircut." 

Nick's face rises up from behind the sofa. "You do. Hi Niall."

"Hello."

"I go away for two minutes - to get you a drink, mind - and you replace me." Nick shakes his head and stands up. "Come on, I'll do it now." 

"Now?" Harry looks from Nick to Niall and back, baffled. 

"Cut your hair. In the bathroom. Everyone needs to make the poor, alcohol-fueled choice to get their hair cut by friends in a bathroom at a party at least once."

"Do they?" Harry still looks confused, like he's not sure Nick is actually talking about hair. 

"And then we can take photos of us sitting in the bath with all our clothes on." That seems to be the selling point for Harry, who promptly nudges Niall off his lap and stands. 

"OK," he says eagerly, and then he follows Nick as he weaves his way across the room and away. 

Niall lies with his face mashed into the couch and groans.

*

When he finally makes it into the garden the air is cool and dark and relatively quiet and Niall sighs in relief. There's not really anywhere to sit, so he perches on the sill of the French doors, wraps his arms around his knees and tucks his head down. He can hear murmured voices from behind the huge sprawling bush that takes up half the garden and that Louis insists he's never going to cut down. The atmosphere in general is sort of soothing.

"Boo."

Niall jumps and clutches at his heart and Zayn steps out from around the side of the house, laughing. 

"Jesus. What are you doing down there?"

"Smoking. Budge up." He sits down next to Niall. "How's it going?"

Niall shrugs and drops his head onto Zayn's shoulder. "Urgh. I'm tired." 

"Yeah? Well no one's keeping you here, you know." He knocks his knee against Niall's. "Go home."

But Zayn's shoulder is too comfortable for Niall to want to move. They sit, bumping legs and listening to an argument about the merits of Lucozade as a mixer. 

"Hey." Zayn waves a carton of cigarettes in front of his face. "Want one?"

Niall shakes his head and Zayn hesitates before sliding the pack back into his pocket. They're silent a bit longer and when Niall next opens his eyes it's to quiet apologies and legs stepping over them to get back inside. He shifts so that he fits closer to Zayn to let them pass. 

"You're breathing on my neck."

"Sorry," says Niall, not sorry at all.

"The rest of me feels cold now."

Niall smiles and Zayn must feel it because he ducks his head to blow teasingly into Niall's ear. 

"Urgh, stop that."

Zayn cranes his neck awkwardly to land an exaggerated kiss on Niall's cheek. "Mwah!" Niall rolls his head to the side and puckers his lips, makes pleading eyes at Zayn. He can't keep it together though, and by the time Zayn's mouth is on his he's laughing. 

Zayn's warm and his breath is hot on Niall's skin and he tastes like smoke and Malibu and coke. Niall grins against his mouth and he wants to mock Zayn for his choice of drink, but then Zayn snogs him again and he forgets.

They kiss for a bit, Niall lolling lazily against Zayn until he pulls away and starts fluffing up Niall's hair instead. 

"You're drunk."

"Just a bit," agrees Niall. "Kiss me again." 

Zayn shrugs, kisses him again.


End file.
